


Warm and Bright

by mtwalker



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Animal crossing AU, F/M, Fluff, I wrote this during nano, so it was an odd one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtwalker/pseuds/mtwalker
Summary: Alice has a new neighbor.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Warm and Bright

Alice was finally done sweeping her house. She placed her paws on her hips, admiring her hard work. She loved her new home, having moved in only a couple of weeks before. She felt like she was finally getting the hang of the island, and learning the faces of those around her. The easiest was the Island Representative, who was always around checking on how everyone was doing, and leading big projects to improve the quality of their home. 

Speaking of which, there was a sudden knock at the door, signaling the daily visit from them.

“Hello!” She swung open the door, her sharp teeth sparkling as she grinned. “I just finished cleaning up here! Have any exciting news?” Alice pulled them over to a chair, gesturing for them to sit down and taking the seat across from them. 

“We actually have someone new moving in next door. I just wanted to see how you were before going to check on him.” Alice’s eyes lit up. A new neighbor? Finally, someone she could drag with her on adventures!

“Oh, that’s great! I can’t wait to meet them! It’s going to be so much fun!”

“Well,” they started, giving Alice a cautious look, “They might not be quite as peppy as you, okay? Maybe try to play it calm at first.”

Alice nodded, still bouncing with excitement at the prospect of a new friend. “Of course! Of course! Can we go meet him now?”

They chuckled, standing up. “Sure, I don’t see why not.”

The two stepped out into the sunny mid-day of the island. The ocean breeze was soothing, one of Alice’s favorite parts about moving here. She could see Plucky running along the sand, her feathers flapping in the breeze. Everything was so peaceful.

The Island Rep led her over to the house next door. His exterior was a faded brown, not as bright and colorful as her own pale blue, but nice in its own way. They knocked on the door, Alice standing a little bit behind them. After a few seconds, the door creaked open, revealing a grey snout and bright green eyes.

Alice was stunned. She couldn’t remember the last time she had seen such a handsome wolf. He wasn’t groomed, by any means, but there was a softness at the edge of his expression that pulled her in. She brushed her paws along her skirt, suddenly even more excited to make his acquaintance. 

“Hello, Jasper. I’m the Island Representative. I just wanted to stop by and see how your move is going, and to introduce you to your new neighbor. This is Alice.” They gestured to her and she waved a paw, smiling sweetly up at him. He stared at her, his expression unreadable, and pulled his door open a little more. He was wearing a tan sweater, a little baggy on him if she was being honest. Behind him, she could see a few boxes that still needed to be unpacked, a bookshelf, and a comfy armchair.

“Nice to meet you Mx,” He nodded to them and turned to her, the full force of his gaze making her blush. “Ma’am.”

“Well, we’ll leave you to the rest of your unpacking. I hope you like living here.”

He still hadn’t taken his eyes off Alice. “I think I’m going to like it just fine.”

It was three days before she saw him again. It turned out that he was a very solitary creature, and she hadn’t gotten up the nerve to knock on his door. She had taken to walking around town, aimlessly browsing stores in the hopes that she would “happen” to run into him. But apparently this Jasper was very illusive. 

That was, until she ran into him at the museum. She was upstairs, admiring the new art exhibit that had recently been introduced. She’d heard someone mentioning how impressive it was to Blathers earlier that day, and had decided to see it for herself. It  _ was _ pretty stunning, the way he organized the statues so that they complimented the paintings around them. Blathers really had an eye for that sort of thing.

“Hello again, Ma’am.” She jumped, turning to come face-to-face with Jasper’s grey muzzle. His smile was soft as he gestured to the seat next to her. She scooted over, patting the spot beside her for him to join.

“Why haven’t I seen you around?” she asked, watching him out of the corner of her eye. 

“I don’t go out much.” He was looking forward at the painting, his paws sitting on his legs with a formality that she wasn’t used to. “But I saw you walking towards the museum and I got… curious.”

“Curious?” She smiled, turning to face him fully now.

“Yeah. If I’m being honest, I was a little disappointed that you never stopped by again.” Now it was his turn to blush, looking down at his lap. “I really want to get to know you.”

“You could’ve asked.” She gently placed her paw over his, making him stiffen for a brief moment before relaxing once more.

“I’m not… I’m not the best at talking to people.”

“Well, lucky for you, I  _ am _ the best at talking to people.”

He finally turned and smiled at her. She giggled back, turning his paw over so that their pads pressed against each other. 

  
  



End file.
